Tęsknota
by Liibooboo
Summary: "Ja liettuankielisten lauseiden alla, miltei maanpinnassa, yksi puolankielinen sana: Przeproszam. Anteeksi." /LietPol, sijoittuu tulevaisuuteen.


A/N: Sijoittuu tulevaisuuteen, ei mihinkään tarkasti määriteltyyn aikaan. Huomioikaa siis, että tässä esiintyvä Puolan presidentti on omaa keksintöäni, ei mikään Puolan todellisista presidenteistä.

* * *

><p>Vaaleahiuksinen, vihreään univormuun pukeutunut hahmo hiipi poikki metsittyneen hautausmaan. Hiekka rahisi kevyiden askelten alla ja tuulenvire heilutti hiuksia. Hahmo puristi vihreään kankaaseen käärittyä pakettia rintaansa vasten. Hän vilkuili tiuhaan ympärilleen, kuin epäilisi jonkun seuraavan itseään.<p>

Tätä lukuunottamatta hän näytti aivan tavalliselta nuorukaiselta. Harva katselija olisi arvannut, että näki vain osan tuosta miehestä, vielä harvempi ettei edes katsellut ihmistä. Siitä tämä hahmo oli kaukana. Hänen sielunsa oli jakaantunut kolmeen osaan, joista vain yksi oli läsnä. Tämän osan nimi oli Vaeltajasielu, se oli kaikkein vapain näistä kolmesta osasta. Se oli ainoa, joka sai mennä minne tahtoi ja ajatella ainoastaan omia ajatuksiaan.

Toinen osa oli Hallitsijasielu. Se oli sidottu yhteen maahan ja sen ajatuksiin vaikuttivat tämän maan kansalaiset ja johtaja.

Kolmas, kaikkein suurin osa, oli Maasielu. Se ei ollut vain sidottu maahan, se oli maa. Se eli valtionsa kivessä, kasvissa, eläimessä ja ihmisessä, pienimmissäkin hiekanjyvissä.

Tämän miehen maasielua kutsuttiin yleensä Puolaksi. Hallitsijasielua kutsuttiin virallisella nimellä, Rzeczpospolita Polska. Vaeltajasielu totteli ihmisnimeään, joka tässä tapauksessa oli Feliks Lukasiewich.

Feliks siirtyi suuremmalta hiekkatieltä pienelle, päällystämättömälle polulle. Yleensä hän nautti vaeltajasielunsa vapaudesta, mutta nyt hän tunsi olonsa vain ahdistuneeksi. Hän pelkäsi maansa puolesta. Ennen hän oli uskaltanut sulkeutua vaeltajasieluunsa tavallisen ihmisen elämää elämään vaikka kuukausiksi, nyt hän joutui tarkastamaan Hallitsijasielun tilanteen viiden minuutin välein.

Feliks pysähtyi, teki vasemmalla kädellään pienen liikkeen ja puristi silmänsä kiinni. Hahmo hautausmaalta katosi. Kun Feliks avasi silmänsä, hän istui koristeellisella tuolilla suuren pöydän ääressä ympärillään useita siististi pukeutuneita ja vakavia henkilöitä. Vaeltajasielua ja Hallitsijasielua ei voinut käyttää samaan aikaan. Kun hän oli Vaeltajasielussaan, Hallitsijasielu vaipui transsiin, Hallitsijasielussa ollessa Vaeltajasielu katosi.

"Wszystko w porządku?" [_Onko kaikki hyvin?_] Feliks kysyi terävästi. Hänen oikealla puolellaan istuva nainen, Puolan presidentti, nousi seisomaan ja hymyili rauhoittavasti joskin hieman väsyneesti. Feliks tulkitsi ilmettä ja huomasi samalla ohimennen, että Krakovan lähelle syntyivät kaksostytöt, ja lähes samaan aikaan jossain Itämeren rannikolla kuoli vanha mies. Hallitsijasieluna ollessaan hän havaitsi kaikki tämäntyyppiset asiat.

"Wszystko jest w stosunku do pozycji bardzo, moja honorowy ziemia" [_Kaikki on tilanteeseen nähden hyvin, arvoisa maani_], hän vastasi rauhalliseen sävyyn.

"Dobry. Wrócę wkrótce" [_Hyvä. Palaan pian_], Feliks ilmoitti ja liikautti tällä kertaa oikeaa kättään. Ennen kuin hän sulki silmänsä, hän näki naisen kumartavan ja kuuli tutut jäähyväissanat.

"Bóg, Honor, Ojczyzna" [_Jumala, kunnia, isänmaa_] - hänen maansa tunnuslause.

Feliks avasi silmänsä hautausmaalla. Hän tarkasti, että käärö oli tallessa ja jatkoi matkaa. Hän puikkelehti poluilla, kiersi tiheikköjä ja pääsi vihdoin etsimänsä haudan luo. Oli ihme, että hän edes huomasi sen; niin pieni ja mitäänsanomaton hauta oli.

Kivi oli tumma ja koruton. Kun Feliks repi sitä peittävät köynnäökset irti, paljastui ainoa koriste: lentävää lintua esittävä kohokuva. Feliks silitti sitä sormenpäällään polvistuessaan maahan haudan eteen.

Hän pyyhki hellästi pölyn ja lian tekstien päältä ja luki ne. Ei sillä, että olisi tarvinnut; Feliks osasi nuo sanat ja niiden merkityksen vaikka unissaan. Silti hän luki ne joka kerta täällä käydessään.

_Lietuvos Republika_

_Toris Laurinaitis_

_Skleisti savo sparnus gale [Levitä siipesi viimein]_

_skristi mêlyna dangaus [lennä sineen taivaan]_

Ja liettuankielisten lauseiden alla, miltei maanpinnassa, yksi puolankielinen sana: Przeproszam. Anteeksi.

Teksit olivat päättäneet yhdessä koko maailman valtiot ja entisen Liettuan johto. Feliks tiesi muiden antaneen hänelle suurimman päätösvallan silkasta säälistä... Ja kenties pelosta, että hän menettäisi järkensä. Se oli ollut melkoisen aiheellinen pelko.

Kun hän oli kuullut, ettei Liettuan tasavaltaa enää ollut, hän oli tyrmistynyt. Kun vielä selvitettiin, että se merkitsi Toriksen, _hänen _Toriksensa, kuolemaa, Feliks oli jättänyt Vaeltaja- ja Hallitsijasielunsa siihen paikkaan ja liuennut Maasieluun. Se oli pakomatka; Maasielu ei tuntenut inhimillisiä tunteita, se keskittyi pinnallaan kulkeviin olentoihin, kasvattamiinsa kasveihin ja kaikkeen mikä kosketti Puolan maankamaraa.

Feliks oli pysynyt tiukasti Maan huomassa lähes kuukauden. Vasta silloin hänen johtajansa, sama nainen, jonka kanssa hän oli keskustellut hetkeä aiemmin, oli saanut hänet nousemaan takaisin Hallitsijasieluunsa ja vielä viikon päästä siitä Vaeltajasieluun, jota vaadittiin maailmankokoukseen pääsemistä varten.

"Hei Liet", Feliks kuiskasi hiljaa. "Ja hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää." Se oli syy, jonka takia hänen oli täytynyt päästä haudalle juuri tänään. "Anielka, eikun siis Puolan tasavallan presidentti käski lähettää rakkaat terveisensä. Hänestä on ollut minulle paljon apua nyt kun koko maailmalla on ongelmia. Olen onnekas kun minulla on hänen kaltaisensa johtaja... Hän on juuri sellainen kuin hänen nimensä kertoo, hyväntahtoinen ja armelias. Mutta..." Feliks hiljeni ja nielaisi nyyhkäyksen. "Hän ei korvaa sinua, Liet. Mi-minulla on kamala ikävä sinua", hän kuiskasi ääni väristen. "Kunpa olisit vielä täällä."

Feliks alkoi hitaasti avata kangaskääröä sylissään. Sieltä paljastui puhdas, suuri lippu. Kelta- viher- punaraitainen lippu. Liettuan lippu. Feliks rutisti sen hellästi syliinsä.

"Minulla on sinulle lahja", hän kuiskasi. "Pitäähän sinun itsenäisyyttäsi edes vähän juhlia." Feliks heilautti lipun hautakiven peitoksi ja suoristi liepeen huolellisesti haudan eteen.

"Szczęśliwy dzień niepodległości, Litwy" [_Hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää, Liettua_], hän toivotti tavoitellen iloista äänensävyä. Sitten hän kääntyi ja otti muutaman askeleen poispäin haudalta. Jo parin metrin päässä hän kuitenkin pysähtyi.

"Ko-kocham cię" [_Rakastan sinua_], hän kuiskasi ääni väristen. "Pożegnanie, miłość." [_Hyvästi, rakas_]

Feliks liikautti vasenta kättään ja katosi. Hän saapui Hallitsijasieluunsa, mutta ei näyttänyt paluutaan heti. Hän istui paikallaan kyyneleet kirvellen suljettujen luomien takana.

"Nigdy nie zapomnę o tobie" [_En unohda sinua koskaan_], hän ajatteli niin voimakkaasti että oli ihme ettei lause heijastunut kaikkien huoneessa olijoiden mieliin.

Sillä Feliks tiesi, ettei valtio voi kuolla kokonaan ennen kuin tämä unohdetaan. Niin kauan kuin hän muistaisi, Toris eläisi.

Aina kun kaipuu kävi liian raskaaksi, Feliks saattoi kuulla kaukaisen naurunhelähdyksen ja tuntea pehmeän kosketuksen kasvoillaan. Se sai hänet pitämään sanansa läpi vuosien, läpi vuosisatojen. Ja jokaisena vuonna eräälle pienelle, huomaamattomalle haudalle ilmestyi kirkkaissa väreissään leiskuva lippu.

* * *

><p>Toivon, etten kuulosta itserakkaalta, kun sanon, että tämä on mielestäni yksi parhaiten onnistuneista ficeistäni. Olisi se tämän arvoista, postausaika 23.29, olen kunnon flunssassa ja huomenna yksi niistä ihanista kahdeksan kouluaamuista.<p>

Ja vielä muutama käännös:  
>Tęsknota = Kaipuu<br>Anielka = Puolalainen naisen nimi, merkitsee hyväntahtoisuutta, armeliaisuutta ym. Kävi ilmi tekstistä muuta varmistin nyt vielä.


End file.
